Brandish μ
in " "}} |previous affiliation= |mark location=Right Thigh |occupation=Shield of Spriggan Leader of the Brandish Squad |previous occupation= |team=Spriggan 12 Brandish Squad |previous team= |partner= |previous partner=Marin Hollow |base of operations= |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart= |magic=Mass Manipulation |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 442 |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Brandish μ (ブランディッシュ・μ, Burandisshu Myu) is a member of the Spriggan 12 and part of the Alvarez Empire under the command of Emperor Spriggan. She also leads her own team inside the Imperial Army, Brandish Squad. Appearance Brandish wears her green hair in a bob with bangs cut above her eyes, along with two, blue cross-shaped objects attached to the sides of her head like horns. She also wears cross-shaped earrings. Her standard style of dress shows off the front of her body. She wears something akin to that of a burgundy swimsuit, showing her huge bust paired with a fancy coat with blue fur around the collar. In addition, she wears a gold choker around her neck with chains attached to it. Brandish has the Alvarez Empire's mark on her right thigh.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 442, Page 20 Personality Brandish has been shown to have a very calm and collected attitude. She has stated that she dislikes troublesome affairs and has shown a desire to avoid conflict when possible, choosing to look at situations in a logical way and dissuade others with words rather than actions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 443, Pages 17-24 Synopsis Alvarez Empire arc As Marin Hollow is fighting against members of Fairy Tail on Caracol Island, Brandish arrives and asks Marin how long he will fool around. Her amount of Magic Power terrifies Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster. Marin then complements her appearance, and Brandish tells him to stop doing so, as it disgusts her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 442, Pages 19-20 With Natsu and Gray preparing for a fight, Brandish surprises everyone by revealing that she is actually on the island to eat some star mango gelato, and becomes incredibly upset upon seeing that the stand that sold the dessert was blown up. Marin blames the attack on Natsu and Gray (despite it being him that destroyed the shop) to try and rile the woman up, though Brandish merely states that she is going home. Marin attempts to stop her and gets flustered when she demands that he return Erza and Lucy to their comrades, and, when Marin complains, Brandish exerts her power and makes the island emerge from the ocean, greatly shocking everyone and forcing a scared Marin to comply with her request. Lucy and Erza returned, Marin reminds Brandish that they are looking for an Alvarez insurgent, though Brandish doesn't care, stating that Ishgar wouldn't dare come at them even with a spy's information. As she leaves, Natsu calls out, reminding the woman that Marin hurt Mest, and that he won't let such a thing slide. In reply, Brandish turns and disintegrates Marin, telling the group that they are now even and stating that they should just stay down and not make events more troublesome. Telling the Fairy Tail Mages that Makarov is alive, Brandish recommends that, for his sake, they back down and not continue with their plans of infiltration. With one final warning of Alvarez's power, Brandish uses her Magic to make Caracol Island shrink in an instant, and leaves the Fairy Tail Mages in the ocean as she casually departs back to the Alvarez Navy ship stationed nearby.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 443, Pages 10-28 Magic and Abilities Mass Manipulation: According to Erza, her Magic gives her the ability of altering the mass and structure of objects, and Erza noted that she wields this Magic at an incredible level.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 444, Page 7 She was able to effortlessly alter the shape and height of Caracol Island, making it much larger than its actual size, and then shrink the island down to a slither of land so small that there was only room enough for her to stand on it, subsequently dropping all inhabitants of the island into the sea. She can also use this Magic on people, as shown when she seemingly disintegrated her former partner, Marin Hollow. Immense Magic Power: As a member of the Spriggan 12, Brandish has an extremely large amount of Magic Power, which is great enough to terrify Gray and Natsu. According to Gray, her amount of Magic Power is exceptionally overwhelming, and Lucy stated that calling her Magic Power huge would be an understatement.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 443, Page 17 Trivia *Her last name, "μ", is the twelfth symbol of the Greek Alphabet, which is the number of members within the Spriggan 12. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Antagonist Category:Spriggan 12 members